


Sex With Penguins

by wizzardess



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizzardess/pseuds/wizzardess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is no sex with penguins, but they can watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex With Penguins

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's only Christmas, but this story decided it didn't care which holiday it was.

Upon entering his room Bill stopped short, just inside the doorway. A slow smile spread along his lips as he took in the sight of the small bedroom. “What the...” he whispered to himself. He snapped his cell phone shut, text message forgotten, as he moved further inside the room. He was careful in his steps, so as not to disturb a single item that occupied the floor, or ruin anything before he could take a picture. He zigzagged a path to the bed in the center of the room and snatched up the single piece of paper that was lying atop it, almost obscured by objects.

_Dearest,_

_You told me you wanted a room full of penguins. The zoo refused to let me take any home :( I did the only thing I could think of, and it took me all day. There are absolutely no more penguins available anywhere in the entire city. I have bought you every single penguin plushy to be found. I hope you enjoy them. I’ll be home at seven, and don‘t bother with making anything for dinner - I’m bringing home something special! ....Don’t worry, it’s not penguin ;) haha_

_Love Always,  
Tomi_

_P.S. Happy Valentine’s Day._

 

Bill felt himself smiling widely by the time he was finished reading the small note from his brother. He set the piece of paper down on his nightstand, knocking a couple toys to the floor, by accident. There had to be enough penguins in that one small bedroom to fill a concert hall. Bill wondered if he could use them as an audience and chuckled to himself. 

There were penguins of every shape, size, and color sitting everywhere; the floor was hardly visible under his feet. There were baby penguins and penguins of different breeds. Bill couldn’t help smiling as he looked at them all. He was overjoyed at the toys littering his bedroom. There were just so many! Black and white, blue, red, striped. There were some in hats, some with toys in the chubby little arms, some wearing clothes. There seemed to be some from every holiday. Some had capes and fangs, a couple had elf hats. Bill even noticed one wearing a top hat and holding a cane. 

He picked up the nearest toy and examined it. The small penguin had a big heart in his little stuffed arms with the words ‘Be Mine’ across it in big white letters. It was black and white in color, and had sunglasses in the shape of hearts over its eyes. “Well, you all need names, don’t you?” He said aloud, glancing around at all the stuffed animals. “How does Hector sound for you, little guy?” Bill lifted the toy to his nose, nuzzling it. He kissed the small beak and smiled. “Yeah? I like it too. Hector it is!” Bill smiled at the toy in his hands.

Cuddling the penguin to his chest, Bill turned around and looked at all the penguins scattered about the floor. He decided he’d spend the time waiting for Tom to come home by picking out names for every single new family member. Sitting himself in the middle of the floor, surrounded by at least three dozen plush toys, he picked them up one by one to name them. All the while, Hector, remained seated in Bill’s lap.

\--

Tom entered the house carrying several take-out bags from various restaurants throughout town. He wasn’t able to make up his mind about what he wanted for dinner; all he knew was that he didn’t want to cook anything.

“Bill?” He called, setting the bags on the kitchen counter. Wondering if Bill had even been home, he started removing small packaged items from the bags: rice, tofu, steamed vegetables, yogurt, berries.

“In here!” Bill called from their shared bedroom. Tom smiled and stopped digging things out of the bags to head towards their bedroom. He paused in the doorway, grinning. 

Bill was sitting on the floor, a pile of penguins to the right of him and one to the left. “What are you doing?” Tom inquired.

“Naming them,” Bill replied smiling brightly. “This is Hector.” He held Hector up, proudly showing him off. He brought the penguin to his lips and kissed him softly before placing him back on his folded legs. 

“Hector?” Tom questioned with a raised eyebrow. Biting at the ring in his lip he crossed his arms and leant against the doorframe.

“Hector, yes. This one is Sophia. Over there, the one with the rainbow, that is Fritz. Oh, and this one,” Bill held up a bright blue penguin with a tuft of lavender hair sticking up from his head, “is Cotton Candy. Because she had a pink sucker in her hand, but I kind of broke it.” 

“How’d you break it?”

“It’s a long story,” Bill replied giving half a shrug. He tossed Cotton Candy to the growing pile to his left. Tom just stood in the doorway grinning at his little brother. It never ceased to amaze him at how _innocent_ Bill could be sometimes. 

“Did you really name all of those toys?” Bill nodded his reply and held up another penguin. A green one with flippers on its feet and a snorkel mask.

“This is Doddy,” Bill said smiling. He touched Doddy’s mask then set the toy down next to his knee. He’d obviously favourited some of them. Picking up a tiny baby penguin near his leg Bill held it up for Tom to see. “This one is our new baby. I’m calling her Sweetness.”

Tom crossed the room, careful not to disrupt any of Bill’s piles. He took Sweetness from Bill’s hand and put her gently on the pile of other penguins. Lifting Hector from Bill’s lap and placing him to the side of his brother, he dropped to his knees in front of Bill. Tom curled his fingers around Bill’s neck and pulled him forward, touching their lips together. Bill smiled against Tom’s mouth and grasped Tom’s waist. Their lips aligned beautifully, moving together in unison.

Bill felt himself leaning back, Tom’s weight and kisses pushing at him. He let himself fall into the mound of fluffy birds pulling Tom by the shirt, with him. He straightened his legs, spreading them around Tom’s hips. Bill laughed against Tom’s lips as he felt his belt being unhooked.

“What’s so funny?” Tom asked, opening the snap of Bill’s jeans.

“You are,” Bill kissed Tom’s nose and tugged at his shirt. He pulled the large piece of clothing over Tom’s head and tossed it over the penguins. Tom grinned at Bill before fixing his mouth on Bill’s nipple through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. Bill moaned, relishing the warm wetness of Tom’s mouth. The moan turned into a purr as teeth locked over the metal in his nipple pulling on it. 

Tom hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of Bill’s jeans and slid them down Bill’s legs. Tom stopped mouthing Bill’s nipple to move his mouth to lower regions. He dropped a kiss to Bill’s clothed ribcage, his tummy, his bare hipbone. His tongue slinked out, darting over the edges of the star tattoo. 

Bill mewled, fingers playing up and down his own sides. Feeling for the stud in his nipple, Bill rolled it around between his thumb and forefinger as Tom pulled his jeans down past his knees. He felt cool air whisper against his bare skin and he shivered, skin prickling.

Tom pulled the jeans one last time and managed to tug them completely off of Bill’s legs. He was thankful Bill wasn’t wearing any shoes, because he was in a hurry, and the less he had to remove, the better. Bill’s finger made it into his mouth as his other hand still toyed with his nipple ring. He sucked on the tip of the long digit, eyes shut tight, breathing shallow.

Tom watched his brother for a few seconds; he looked delicious, one finger in his mouth, the other hand playing with his nipple, eyes shut and head lying sideways with his neck exposed. Tom felt himself growing harder and he palmed himself through his jeans. He bent over Bill’s thighs and left a kiss on the star. Wrapping fingers around Bill, causing him to gasp with his finger still tipped inside his mouth, Tom let his tongue lap at the textured skin of the tattoo.

Tom stroked up and down lazily, as Bill rolled and pulled at the small stud in his chest. Moving his mouth over the tip of Bill, Tom gripped the base of his dick solidly. Bill’s breathing changed, becoming more shallow and breathy at the feel of Tom’s mouth enclosing him hotly. He squeezed his fingers together tightly around his hardened nipple, tugging gently.

Humming quietly around Bill’s shaft, Tom lowered his mouth, taking in as much of his brother as he could. He relaxed his throat and swallowed Bill, gulping around him. Bill’s fingers left his torso and touched the side of Tom’s face. Their eyes locked as Tom moved up and down on him. Tom rolled his mouth over his brother, tongue tantalizing along the soft skin. Bill vocalized his pleasure, head dropping back to the floor, knocking penguins to the side.

Tom reached for the zip on his jeans, unzipping with one hand while the other helped hold Bill inside his mouth. Wiggling his hips, trying to get the material down his body, Tom removed his mouth from his brother, keeping his fist closed around the shaft, thumbing the tip. 

“Hey,” Bill whispered around the finger he was still biting on. Tom looked at him and paused his attempt at getting his bottoms off. Bill took the finger out of his mouth and crooked it at his brother. Tom complied, letting go of Bill and crawling up to lean over him. “I love you.” Bill said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck and brought his face down to meet in a wet kiss; tongues tangled, teeth clicking together.

Bill pushed at Tom’s jeans, getting them down further. Tom kicked them off completely and threw a leg over Bill’s body, straddling his hips. They kept connected at the mouth as Tom lowered himself to grind into Bill’s nakedness. Bill’s gasp was swallowed by Tom eagerly. Bill groped around the floor, reaching for Tom’s jeans. He knew there would be small bottle of lubrication in one of the pockets. Ever since the twins had needed some on short notice in a bathroom stall, they both kept to carrying a small vile around in their pockets. Pulling his mouth away from Tom’s he pulled the denim bottoms up and dug through pockets. “Where is it?”

Tom smiled and sat back on Bill’s hips, taking the jeans from his brother. He reached into an inner, hidden, pocket and pulled the warming liquid out. “Which one of us?” Tom asked with raised eyebrows.

Bill grabbed it from him, flicking it open. “I want you to ride me.” There was a glint in his eye and a wicked smirk on his face as he made his demand. Tom grinned back, scooting back so Bill could drizzle some over his hardened length. “Turn around and I’ll...”

“No, just do you.” Tom shook his head. Bill snapped the lid closed and tilted his head.

“But-” He stopped talking when Tom grabbed him quickly and positioned his entrance over Bill. “Oh,” Bill mumbled as Tom held him steady and pushed determinedly. Bill kept his hands on his brother’s hips, helping guide him down. 

Tom gasped, forcing his body down. The stinging was not exactly pleasant, but he didn’t want to take the time for preparation. He wanted Bill inside him, _now_. Feeling his body stretch around the intrusion as he sunk lower, he let go of Bill’s cock and flattened his palms on Bill’s chest, using just his lower body to continue pressing down. When his body wouldn’t go any further he sat up straight, fingertips on Bill’s abdomen.

Bill opened his eyes and stared at Tom. He had his back arched slightly with his head thrown back, lips parted, panting. Fuck, he was beautiful. Bill rotated his hips, keeping a firm grip on Tom’s waist. Tom’s head flew up, eyes landing on Bill’s. There was a crooked grin planted on his lips as his tongue slid out to flick his lip ring back and forth. Bill growled and threw his hips up, pulling Tom down at the same time. 

Gasping, Tom began to move his hips in time with Bill’s. His body was protesting the intrusion, not quite ready to accept being filled. He grimaced as their bodies moved together, Bill sliding in and out of him, roughly. Tom slid his hands up Bill’s clothed chest, stopping at the nipple ring under the fabric. He pinched the nub and pulled on it; Bill moaned beneath him. 

Keeping one hand on Tom’s waist, Bill lifted the other to his mouth. He slipped his first finger past his lips, biting on the long nail. Bill let out breathy sighs, the weight of Tom’s hands on his chest preventing him from getting enough air into his body. His head was starting to spin, his hands went to Tom’s ribs. He scratched his nails down Tom’s sides and watched his brother shiver over him. 

Bill could tell Tom was close. He wrapped manicured fingers around Tom’s dick and started fisting in time with their thrusting hips. Tom squeezed and pulled at Bill’s nipple ring with his eyes closed, head dropped down. Their hips slammed into each other, their breathing sped. They could feel the tingles starting in the tips of their toes, the tops of their heads. _So close_.

Bill pulled at Tom and had just enough time to turn his face before Tom’s release was covering his shirt and part of his chin. Tom’s body cinched around Bill and he thrust up once more before his own buildup shot into his brother. Tom rotated his hips once more and dropped his body onto Bill’s, chest lying in the warm fluid covering Bill’s shirt.

Tom finally opened his eyes to meet Bill’s staring at him. Tom smiled at the small bit of his own juices on Bill’s chin. He tilted his head just enough to reach Bill’s face and lick at the drying cum. Bill laughed and turned his head so that his mouth slid over Tom’s sloppily. They shared the taste of Tom between them as Tom lifted his hips off Bill’s softness. Bill moaned into Tom’s kiss as his body was released.

“I can’t believe you just fucked me on top of toys.” Tom laughed and kissed Bill’s neck. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Bill.” Tom mumbled against the heated skin. Bill smiled, placing a soft kiss against Tom’s lips.

“I love you,” Bill replied with exhaustion plaguing him. 

“I love you too.” Tom placed another kiss on Bill’s neck and neither one made any pretence of moving anytime soon.


End file.
